


A guide to being an Angel

by MoonPachimari



Series: Angel Watch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: a guide or smthn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPachimari/pseuds/MoonPachimari
Summary: this is based on an au I made called angel watch and its just like a journal





	1. Chapter 1

As a member of functioning society by age 11 you get wings. Lucky for some unlucky for others. some people have different family crests others have damaged wings. Here are some light tips from a angel whose wings are seared.

 

1\. Doors will no longer be your friends. fold in your wings

2\. Do not try to fly right off the bat. You can and will die. I can attest this, I jumped off a building. Thanks Sis.

3\. Just don't do anything stupid. take baby steps.

4\. its gonna hurt for the first 5 days while they grow. It's a nightmare trust me.

5.Your wings are really fragile at first they get stronger though.

6\. Keep in mind, its okay to ask for help at first.

7\. go to a doctor after your wings have developed to get them checked and test their strength.

8\. Please do not try to lift heavy objects. your wings may be strong but you are not (unless your a cyborg, knight, crusader, omnic, or body builder. you are very weak)

9\. do not yell "dO A FLIP" if you see a new winged person jumping off a building. It may seem smart but you will go to jail in certain countries. Stop the person

10\. Make sure you do your best to stay comfortable at first. I know it hurts but lay down on your back


	2. Chapter 2

-Wing Fights-

Wing fights are used in gangs and mobs and stuff like that to show an alpha angel. It usually only happens with suitors or lesser levels no one challenges the head guys, head gals and head peoples.

If you do get in, here

1\. Do not fight someone with a bigger wing strength It can damage your wings super badly.  
2\. Just don't do it.

Easy pease


End file.
